


A Simple Exchange

by SHSL_Trans_Girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blood, Brief Chisa Yukizome, Brief Kirigiri Jin, F/F, She/her Pronouns for Naegi Makoto, Trans Naegi Makoto, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Trans_Girl/pseuds/SHSL_Trans_Girl
Summary: Makoto has been accepted to a prestigious school - Hope's Peak Academy - and two of her classmates have immediately caught her eye. But something is going on between the two of them and Makoto just can't figure out what it is.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro & Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto





	A Simple Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't normally upload something like this in it's current state but I have the feeling I wont be actually fleshing it out properly any time soon, so I decided to put this up as is incase anyone would enjoy it.

Hope’s Peak Academy. The school where only the best of the best came. The students that came to the school were individually scouted each year. And if you graduated, you would be set for life. Everyone who walked through those doors was known as the Ultimate in their field, and if they managed to get into this school they certainly deserved the title. Well, almost all of them did.

Naegi Makoto gazed up at the huge building that made up the main school building. She had brown unruly hair and was a bit on the short side. She also didn’t cut quite the figure she would have liked, being a bit on the stockier side, and flat as a board. Makoto was the Ultimate Luck, which just meant she had won a national lottery that was held each year. She didn’t really think much of the title. Despite that, she was incredibly excited to be coming here and also incredibly nervous.

After taking a moment to admire the building, she hurried inside. The opening ceremony was starting soon, and Makoto needed to use the restroom first.

She quickly began navigating the building, following the signs for the gym, before spotting some restrooms and making a quick detour. Women’s on the left, Men’s on the right, and a unisex bathroom in the middle.

Makoto considered the three doors briefly before moving towards the middle door, but after a second paused again and glanced around her. She was alone in the hall, nobody there. Makoto quickly reminded herself that this was a new place where nobody knew her, and then quickly darted through the left door. Two of the three stalls were occupied so the brunette quickly entered the open stall in the middle.

After doing her business, she stepped out of the stall and in between the other two occupants of the bathroom. The first had a light tan and looked a bit on the thin side. She was wearing a purple jacket over a white shirt and brown tie, purple gloves with studs on the back, a purple miniskirt, and dark blue boots that came up to her knees. She also had long lavender hair, part of it pulled into a braid, and piercing lavender eyes.

The second occupant had a bit deeper tan, and had an average looking build. She was wearing a school jacket over a camo vest with dark leather gloves, black tactical pants and black steel-toed combat boots. Her hair was short and black, like you might get if you buzzed it and then let it grow for a few months, and her eyes were a striking silvery grey.

The two girls had unreadable expressions and were silently staring at each other, but they each immediately turned to wash their hands as Makoto stepped out of her stall.

Makoto stepped up to an open sink and began washing her own hands, taking the opportunity to glance at the other two girls through the large mirror on the wall. They were pretty cute. As her eyes moved over to the black haired girl, their eyes locked together. It was very brief before the black haired girl moved her head quickly to turn away, hiding her expression. Makoto looked away too, embarrassed at getting caught looking at another girl but unable to stop a small smile forming on her face.

The other two girls quickly finish washing their hands and make their way out of the bathroom. Makoto finishes washing her own hands, and heads out of the bathroom herself. Down the hall, in the direction of the gym, she spies the other two girls and starts heading after them. Could these be two of her new classmates?

~~~~~

The opening ceremony had ended up being a simple affair. It was set in one of the school gyms, surprisingly informal with everyone attending simply standing in a circle. Everyone being just eighteen people total. Sixteen students, including Makoto herself, and two adults. The first adult was a nicely dressed man with a calm face.

“Hello there, and welcome to your first year at Hope's Peak. We are excited to have you. I am Mr. Kirigiri and the principal here. I doubt most of you will see me very often.” At that his eyes panned over the gathered students, lingering on some longer than others. “Sadly I cannot spend long here, but I wanted to meet you all and introduce your teacher.” He gestured to the woman standing next to him. 

She had long orange hair and a smile that displayed bubbly happiness, but Makoto thought she saw a strong confidence underneath.

“This is Ms. Yukizome and she will be your homeroom teacher. Now, I must bid you all adieu, and hope that the fates smile upon you all.”

As Mr. Kirigiri left the room, Ms. Yukizome began to speak in his stead. “Hello all! I’m so excited to meet you! As Mr. Kirigiri mentioned, I am Ms. Yukizome and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now, how about we all introduce ourselves and then I can give you a brief tour of your section of the school and distribute your room keys!”

Everyone took turns introducing themself and Makoto tried to remember all of her classmates’ names, but the ones that stood out were the two girls she had seen in the bathroom. The lavender haired girl was Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective. The black haired girl was Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier.

~~~~~

Time seemed to fly by. The school was amazing with nicely furnished dorms and a small section of the school dedicated just to their class.

The classes themselves were fascinating, with the subjects being all over the place. Makoto could barely grasp most of it, but she somehow always managed to retain just the right information to get a passing grade on the quizzes they were given.

Outside of class, Makoto tried her best to socialize with all her classmates. This was difficult when it came to Kyoko and Mukuro though. The two just couldn’t get along and were always arguing whenever they were together. Makoto was also a bit concerned about Kyoko’s health. She was just slowly getting thinner and thinner. After three weeks, Makoto mentioned her concerns to Miss. Yukizome, but the teacher just told the luckster that everything was fine and not to worry.

At the end of class the next day though, Miss. Yukizome asked Kyoko and Mukuro to speak to her briefly.

Makoto waited outside the classroom to find out what was going on with her friends, since she considered the whole class her friends, but the two girls just told her they had been sent to the principal's office for some reason and headed off.

Makoto could feel a worm of worry wriggling inside her, but she decided to head to the library and try to find a book to take her mind off things.

~~~~~

Makoto sighed under her breath and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the open book she had been trying to read with little success, her thoughts constantly straying to her friends who got sent to the principal’s office. The library was huge, and it was doubtful anyone would have heard her if she had sighed louder, but she hated the idea of disturbing other library goers and just sat in silence, trying to calm her mind.

Suddenly, Makoto could hear whispered voices from a few aisles over.

“It’s a good idea.” That sounded like Kyoko’s voice.

“Oh yes, that way you can get free drinks each month!” And that was… Mukuro?

“You get some nice pain relief. It’s a logical trade.”

“Oh yes, very logical. You know, I might be ok with it if it were  _ anyone else. _ But not you.”

“Oh yes? Is it because of what generally happens after? Because this could easily be a purely business arrangement.” There was no verbal response so eventually Kyoko continued. “I don’t especially like the idea either, but I’ll certainly take it over the blood packs. I can barely stomach them.”

“... Once. And then we are done.”

“Very well.”

The girls continued talking but began walking through the library again, quickly drifting out of Makoto’s hearing range.

For her part, Makoto sits stock still, trying to understand the conversation she had just overheard. The only thing she could figure was that they were speaking in some sort of code, but beyond that she had no idea what was going on.

~~~~~

A few days later, Mukuro showed up to class with a scarf on. This was strange as it wasn’t particularly cold, and she had never been seen with one before. The much stranger thing was that it looked like Kyoko had finally eaten a decent meal. Or possibly several. The detective no longer looked malnourished and instead looked the picture of good health.

Makoto asked them if they wanted to hang out after class together like they usually did, hoping to ask about the changes, but they took one glance at the other person invited and said no.

After a week or so, things seemed to go back to normal though. Mukuro stopped wearing a scarf, and they started hanging out with Makoto again. They didn’t argue with each other any more though, instead avoiding the other’s gaze but still seeming to be willing to tolerate the situation in order to hang out with Makoto.

She never got them to tell her what happened, but they did eventually begin opening back up and became more willing to tolerate each other’s presence.

Then about a month after the last time, it happened again. Mukuro showed up with a scarf on again and Kyoko, who had been looking a bit malnourished once more, looked the picture of good health again.

Makoto invited the two of them to hang out again, and this time they accepted. But now there was something about hanging with them that started to feel a bit awkward for Makoto. She kept noticing them glancing at each other, but it was always just the briefest of glances. She also started seeing them hanging out together. She would wave at them and Kyoko would wave back at her, but Mukuro would quickly turn her head away from the luckster and pretend to spot something else.

Makoto would always feel a bit uncomfortable about it all and head off to do something else, but as soon as she turned her back she could swear the two girls would look in her direction.

~~~~~

Makoto lay on the lawn, gazing up at the sky. The sun had set but the moon wasn’t in the sky yet, leaving the landscape dark. It was nearing a month since the last time Mukuro had come to class with her scarf on, and Makoto was trying to stop thinking about it. She had been trying to find something to keep her occupied when she overheard a couple classmates talking about the moon. Apparently it would be full tonight. So, not having anything better to do, she had come out at sunset and laid down to look at the moon and the stars, and hope that could take her mind off the mystery that was Mukuro and Kyoko.

The stars were starting to come out, and she thought she might be able to see the light of the moon peeking out from the horizon.

A few minutes later, Makoto started hearing quiet voices on the night's gentle breeze.

“... Can I?”

A brief bark of laughter.

“Not yet, hon. It’s not time.”

Makoto quietly sat up and squinted through the night, attempting to discern where the voices were emanating from.

Two figures were walking along in the dark. One had the other in a bridal carry, and their backs were to Makoto. It was hard to determine their identity in the darkness, but the brunette swore she recognized the voices. 

“Really? Those two?” The luckster murmured under her breath, hoping to not be heard, and stole off after the two figures. She knew this wasn’t exactly ok, but her curiosity peaked and she couldn’t help herself.

As she got closer to the two, she started making out details she had missed before. The one being carried had long hair, nearly touching the ground.

“We’re almost there. I’m guessing you’re thirsty?”

“Very.” The reply had a needy undertone, barely noticeable unless you knew the speaker. She seemed to be looking up at the one carrying her, but the angle of her head didn’t quite meet the other’s face. 

The figures entered an old disused building, one that had always been on campus but Makoto had never bothered to check out. She picked up her pace and held her breath as she stepped in before the door closed behind her, locking itself with a mechanical whirr and click.

Luckily, the other two had not noticed their pursuer’s entry and were continuing down the hall. 

“It was nice of your father to provide us this building.”

A dismissive huff.

“We aren’t the first. We just happen to be the only ones this year. He didn’t do anything special.”

“Still nice.”

Another smaller huff was the only reply as the two figures made their way through the building. Eventually they turned into a room and disappeared from view.

Makoto sidled up to the doorway, her back against the wall.

“I think the moon is up.”

“Finally. I’m so damn thirsty right now.”

Another bark of laughter.

Makoto took a deep breath and steeled herself before peaking around the doorframe. Then her jaw dropped.

At first the room was dark, and Makoto could only make out vague shapes. All of a sudden, a curtain against the far wall was thrown aside, revealing a full moon shining down through a large window and lighting up the contents of the room. Directly under the window was a large bed, and sitting on the bed were two people.

Mukuro sat cross legged, facing the window with one arm up resting on the curtain she had just opened. Kyoko lay in Mukuro’s lap, head visible on one side of the soldier and legs visible on the other, arms looping up to her companion’s shoulder. Kyoko still had her gloves on. The rest of the girls’ clothes were strewn across the floor though.

Makoto couldn’t help but stare at the sight.

All of a sudden, Mukuro let out a howl of pain as her entire body tensed up, and Makoto swore that she could see hair growing across the soldier’s body. A moment later Kyoko had pulled herself up to Mukuro’s neck and bit down hard on one of her arteries. The instant before she bit down, it looked like fangs had appeared out of nowhere.

The whole thing looked incredibly painful, and Makoto could see drops of blood leaking out of Kyoko’s mouth as she swallowed vigorously.

After a couple seconds however, Mukuro’s howl of pain transitioned to a keen of pleasure and she gently brought her arms around to support the detective.

The two girls stayed like that for several minutes and almost seemed to be cuddling if not for how drops of blood were slowly rolling down Mukuro’s back, and probably her chest as well, along with how Mukuro was continuing to moan quietly the whole time. Makoto couldn’t do anything except sand and stare at the scene in front of her.

Eventually Kyoko seemed to have her fill as she disconnected from Mukuro’s neck, small fangs vanishing back into her mouth as if they were never there, and gave the wound a quick kiss before applying pressure with a couple cotton balls that she got from somewhere.

At this point, Mukuro turned her head to Kyoko, panting softly and wearing a hungry expression of her own. “You remember what happens next, right?”

The detective smiled before replying. “Oh yes, I do. But I would rather like our guest to either leave or join us first. I don’t particularly care for onlookers, Makoto.” With that, she quickly turned her head and locked eyes with the aforementioned luckster, who couldn’t hold back a squeak of surprise, terror, and a bit of excitement thrown in for good measure. Mukuro whipped around to follow the detective’s gaze, and turned a rather bright scarlet despite how much blood she had apparently just lost. “Oh. Uh. Hi, Makoto! You, ah, need any help with that?” Mukuro was pointing at Makoto’s waist.

The luckster flushed and then glanced down briefly to confirm her suspicions. She had gotten visibly excited.


End file.
